


Monday, Monday

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Monday, Monday

"Argh," Harry groaned and pulled the blankets up over his head. "It's Monday."

"It is." Severus's voice came from far away and Harry knew even before he reached for Severus's warm body beside him that he wasn't in bed anymore. "Breakfast and then classes."

"Whose idea was it to have classes on Mondays?" Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Harry stood and stretched, yawning widely and scratching at the patch of hair in the center of his chest. 

Severus had paused mid-button and was staring at Harry. 

"What?" Harry held out his arms and looked at his body. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Moving closer Severus reached out and ran his fingers over the muscles of Harry's stomach. 

"Like what you see, hmm?" Harry grinned and flexed his muscles. 

"I am not that easily distracted," Severus said, moving his hand lower. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as Severus's hand wrapped around his now wide awake cock. 

"Keep telling yourself that." Harry reached for Severus's shirt and pulled them both back onto the bed. 

"We don't have time for this," Severus said, but then proceeded to _make_ the time much to Harry's delight. 

Not long after, Harry mumbled happily, "I love Mondays."


End file.
